IFMC GP2 Season 4
Champions Drivers Champion: [http://formula-e.wikia.com/wiki/Felix_Rosenqvist Felix Rosenqvist] Teams Champions: Red Bull Academy Parent Series [http://ifmc.wikia.com/wiki/IFMC_Season_4 IFMC Season 4] Feeder Series [http://ifmc.wikia.com/wiki/IFMC_GP3_Season_4 IFMC GP3 Season 4] About Season 4 The Season 4 IFMC GP2 Season will be the forth season of the championship. The league is the official feeder series of IFMC. Set up by Joseph Willows the league will consist of 11 teams with 22 real drivers. The cars will be the same engine and chassis as it was in Season 1, 2 and 3 with the season to start in Sakhir on the 17th March 2018. The season will mark the first time the series will use Bridgestone tyres as a result of Goodyear pulling out at the end of Season 3. Signed Teams and Drivers *Due to being Champion, Brendon Hartley is not eligible to compete. *ACER Motorsport pulled out of the series at the end of Season 3. *Season 1 Drivers and Constructors Champions, MOrange Orange Racing Junior pulled out of the series at the end of Season 3 along with their top class team. *Mars Grand Prix moved to the Top Class for Season 4 replacing the outgoing MOrange Orange Racing. *Red Bull Academy will make their debut in GP2 replacing ACER Motorsport after spending 2 seasons in GP3. *Alex Lynn left Willows Grand Prix to join Macamo Motorsport for Season 4. *Santiago Urrutia will make his debut in GP2 with Macamo Motorsport for Season 4. *Luiz Razia left Macamo Motorsport to join Willows Grand Prix for Season 4. *Mick Schumacher will make his debut in GP2 with Ecademy for Season 4, due to requests from several teams to give him a second chance in feeder series competition due to poor performances in the Top Class. *Nyck de Vries left Forza MMOW Autosport to join GRM Junior for Season 4. *Earl Bamber left Macamo Motorsport at the end of Season 3. *Holy Trinity Racing will make their debut in GP2 after spending a season in GP3. *Nobuharu Matsushita will return to GP2 with Holy Trinity Racing after spending a season out of the series. *Sean Gelael will return to GP2 with Holy Trinity Racing after spending over 2 seasons out of the series. *RSPCA Racing, run by Etienne Jones, will make their debut in Season 4. *Dan Ticktum will make his debut in GP2 with the new RSPCA Racing team. *Jüri Vips will make his debut in GP2 with the new RSPCA Racing team. *Lucas Auer will make his debut in GP2 with Vortex Racing. *Luca Ghiotto will make a full return to the series in Season 4 with East Midlands Racing. *Lando Norris moved to Lightbase Sony Racing as a result of Mars Grand Prix moving to the top class. *George Russell left Lightbase Sony Racing to join the new Red Bull Academy team in Season 4. *Season 3 IFMC GP3 Champion Felix Rosenqvist will make his debut in GP2 with the new Red Bull Academy team in Season 4. *Lance Stroll will return full time to IFMC GP2 with GRM Junior. *Forza MMOW Autosport pulled out of IFMC GP2 at the end of Season 3. *Lopez Racing Development will be making their debut in Season 4. *Sacha Fenestraz will be making his debut in Season 4 with the new Lopez Racing Development team. *Joel Eriksson will be making his debut in Season 4 with the new Lopez Racing Development team. Mid-Season changes *Via request, Mick Schumacher was handed a race ban for causing an avoidable collision with team mate Pierre Gasly. He was replaced in Belgium by Etihad's test driver, Artem Markelov. *Jüri Vips was made to sit out Silverstone by RSPCA Racing, as a result of him causing a crash with team mate Dan Ticktum. His replacement was Russian, Nikita Mazepin. *Mick Schumacher was released from Ecademy after Silverstone due to poor performances. He was replaced for the remainder of the season by Sérgio Sette Câmara. Calendar The Rounds will consist of 2 races each which are a feature race which features a mandatory pit stop and a sprint race. The Feature Race will be 60% race distance with the Sprint Race with 30%. Testing Results Drivers Championship Points are awarded to the top eight classified finishes in the Feature Race using the following structure: Points are awarded to the top six classified finishes in the Sprint Race using the following structure: *Jüri Vips initially finished 5th on the road in the sprint race at Belgium, however received a 30 second time penalty dropping to 17th for causing a crash with Dan Ticktum. *Sean Gelael initially finished 5th on the road in the feature race at Germany, however he received a 20 second time penalty dropping to 12th, which later became 11th due to another penalisation, for causing an incident with Sérgio Sette Câmara. *Luca Ghiotto initially finished 9th on the road in the feature race at Germany, which became 8th due to Gelael's penalty, however he received a 10 second time penalty dropping to 13th for causing an incident with Luiz Razia. *Norman Nato initially finished 9th on the road in the feature race at Hungary, however he received a 20 second time penalty dropping to 13th for causing a collision with Nobuharu Matsushita. *George Russell initially finished 3rd on the road in the feature race at San Marino, however he received a 20 second time penalty dropping to 12th, for causing a crash with Luca Ghiotto. *Lando Norris initially finished 2nd on the road in the sprint race at Italy, however he received a 20 second time penalty dropping to 7th for causing a start collision with Nobuharu Matsushita and Sérgio Sette Câmara. *Jüri Vips initially finished 10th on the road in the sprint race at Italy, however he received a 10 second time penalty dropping to 14th for overtaking under waved yellow flags. *Bold text means that driver took pole in that round. *Italic text means that driver set the fastest lap. *'*' means they retired, however because they completed 90% of the race distance or they were classified as finishing. *Gold coloured background means that the driver won that race. *Silver coloured background means that the driver finished 2nd in that race. *Bronze coloured background means that the driver finished 3rd in that race. *Green coloured background means that the driver finished in the points in that race. *Blue coloured background means that the driver finished outside the points in that race. *Purple coloured background means that the driver retired from that race. *Black coloured background with white text means that the driver was disqualified from that race. *White coloured background means that the driver did not start the race or it was cancelled. |} Teams Championship